Moulin d' or
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] Edo-NaLu [Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"] - La magia para el Dragion, llegó en forma de un boleto de avión parte de los padres del americano, para él y sus amigos ¿Destino del viaje? La bella ciudad de Paris, capital del amor, donde un molino dorado pondría a girar su mundo en solo una noche.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad... de alguien más que recibe mucho dinero seguramente... y como soy pobre y no tengo ni un quinto para comprar a estos fabulosos personajes, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, o sea, no gano nada escribiendo esto (dhu)_ xD!

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Moulin d' or**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**Edo-NaLu  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esta historia comienza en las brillantes calles de Paris, llenas de glamour y magia del amor, es cuando aquella magia ocasional toca a tu puerta o llega a tu vida de la forma más sorpresiva, en el caso de aquel joven peli rosa... llegó en forma de un boleto de avión parte de los padres del americano, para él y sus amigos ¿Destino del viaje?

La bella ciudad de Paris, capital del amor.

Las vacaciones universitarias por acción de gracias y navidad, se presentaban para el joven genio con cabello rosado salmón y ojos verde jade, de la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica en el MIT o Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, quien al ser el nombrado mejor alumno del año, fue recibido con semejante regalo de parte de su sobre protector padre, quien dejaría que su muchacho viajar con dos amigos a aquella esplendorosa ciudad.

Natsu Dragion solo quería pasar ese invierno consiguiendo nuevos récords en Black Ops 2 contra los zombies.

A insistencia de su madre –por no llamarlo amenaza de mandar a la trituradora todos y cada uno de sus discos y cada consola que tenía el Dragion –, aceptó ir a dicha ciudad europea en compañía de sus hermanos del alma: Gray Surge y Gajeel Bluefox, ambos de cabello negro aunque el de Surge con toques azulinos y con ojos grises, Bluefox por su parte tenía una mata al estilo afro completamente negra como el carbón y con ojos rojos. Mejores amigos desde la escuela elemental.

El viaje fue relativamente normal, ambos peli negros sabían que su amigo tenía una especie de trastorno de doble personalidad en cuanto subía a algún transporte, inclusive si solo eran unos patines, por ello el verlo serio, callado y confiado durante el vuelo, no les causó rareza alguna. La llegada a la ciudad de Paris resultó bastante simple y sin chiste, se hospedaron en el hotel Ritz en una habitación cada uno, era natural que un padre consintiera a su hijo, por ello a él le tocó en la suite presidencial.

Aunque como dije al inicio de la historia, es en las calles de Paris donde la verdadera historia comienza, justo en el instante en el que el auto rentado por los tres universitarios, llega a la entrada del hotel y los tres suben con el peli rosa al volante; un paseo rápido por las atracciones como el Museo de Louvre, el Arco del Triunfo, la Plaza del Trocadero, la Torre Eiffel, la Fuente de Stravinsky y por último la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, a pie por supuesto.

Con suficientes souvenirs para el resto del viaje, un tranquilo paseo disfrutando de los adornos decembrinos y de la ligera agua nieve cayendo –era ahora que agradecían a Gray por recomendar ir abrigados –, se maravillaron con la vista que la ciudad ofrecía. Por fortuna su madre eligió un país con un idioma conocido y no los envió a Madrid o a Florencia para las vacaciones, así no eran tomados por tontos con algún término, eso si, resultaba bastante entretenido el que los encargados que los atendían, trataran de hablar el inglés con un acento... afrancesado, porque no se podría decir de otra forma.

Fue al llegar a una desviación de aquella famosa avenida que la magia se hizo presente en el camino del joven peli rosa, una magia con sabor a peligro y aroma a dulce aguamiel... una figura espectacular, curvas correctamente colocadas en busto, cintura y cadera, finos rasgos como los de una muñeca de porcelana, piel suave a la vista y seguramente al tacto de igual manera, cabello dorado efervescente y brillante por si solo, inclusive bajo las luces led colocadas en las calles, por último esos ojos...

Marrón como el chocolate y una fiereza indomable.

_—¡La próxima vez aborden a una imbécil ovejita y no conmigo! ¡Extranjeros de mierda! _—el suave golpeteo francés de aquella (grosera) frase, resonó en los tímpanos del Dragion, quien seguía admirando como un imbécil, la figura iracunda de aquella rubia que consiguió contuviera el aliento de la forma más estúpida, fue cuando esta se percató de esa figura que le recordaba a... un oso de felpa.

Esos que ella adoraba degollar en el jardín de niños.

Sonrió y eso colocó los nervios de punta en el chico –quien por procurar no chocar con nadie, terminó en aquel lío, lejos de sus amigos... bueno, el tenía las llaves del coche así que no irían a ningún lado –, quien de inmediato cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos y se hizo una bolita en el suelo, a como su cuerpo le dejó... una visión (y reacción) bastante divertida para la rubia.

_—¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo no vi nada! _—soltó en un francés fluido, a pesar de estar temblando, su cerebro circulaba como lo que era: materia gris de un genio... asustado.

—Oh, un americano... definición perfecta de un _scaredy-chat_ ¿No es verdad? —habló con un toque de burla, la rubia enfundada en un seductor vestido ajustado strapples blanco en la zona del busto con negro en el resto de la prenda hasta un centímetro sobre las rodillas, una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatillas negras cerradas con boca de pescado de diez centímetros... mientras se acercaba a la bolita humana para picotearla con el dedo índice mientras sonreía divertida al ver a la gelatina temblar aún más que antes.

—Y-ya se que soy un miedoso, no me haga nada señorita, lamento estar aquí. —Bueno, eso ya no le gustó a la rubia, quien lo tomó por esa chamarra roja que llevaba y lo alzó hasta que quedara de pie con un solo tirón, descubriendo así que solo gracias a los tacones era que lograba estar a la verdadera altura del chico de extraño cabello rosado.

Si era sincera consigo misma, ese cabello le resultaba tremendamente adorable, además de que sus ojos no reflejaban esa estúpida lujuria que la mayoría de los chicos con los que conversaba, dejaban ver; aquella mirada verde jade de verdad estaba asustada y, un tanto curiosa, era una chispa realmente contradictoria y la dejó un momento fuera de órbita, pero lo importante, retomó su fuerza normal.

Esa careta de rudeza que había formado a través de su trágica vida había tenido que desarrollar para ocultar su magullado corazón moribundo... pero eso ira después, ahora importaba que Natsu estaba como una gelatina de pie frente aquella hermosa desconocida, capaz de mostrar tantas facetas suyas en un solo momento, una rareza exótica y peligrosa, pero sobre todo... hipnotizante.

—¿Qué puedo hacer con eso? Sonó a un insulto para mi, cabeza de fresa —el ceño de la rubia se frunció por la evidente molestia, fue cuando Natsu notó que inclusive sus pestañas y sus cejas eran del color de su cabellera dorada... vale, le estaba prestando mucha atención.

—N-no pretendía s-serlo... so-solo quería decir que n-no quería entrometerme en sus asuntos, señorita...

_—Mon Dieu,_ eres demasiado formal chico ¿Qué tienes, ochenta? —Lo soltó y tronó sus nudillos, de alguna manera no quería torturar a ese chico demasiado educado como para si quiera dejarla hablando sola en vez de salir corriendo como niña... como los cobardes a los que había golpeado que salieron corriendo detrás de ella. —Soy Lucy Ashley, que no se te olvide... perdedor, eso es una orden, me debes mi precioso tiempo gastado y deberás pagarlo, ahora dime tu nombre.

—N-Natsu Dragion...

—¡No tartamudees tanto que me exasperas! —gruñó y de nuevo los brazos del chico ocultaron su cabeza.

—¡Lo lamento, señorita Ashley! —bueno, al menos no tartamudeó.

—¡Dime Lucy, que por algo tengo mi nombre!

Aquella rubia extrajo de su bolso –el cual el Dragion no había notado si quiera –, una tarjeta de presentación con una dirección y una llamativa estampa de presentación: Moulin rouge. El genio conocía ese lugar, no por algo a su madre le encantaba dicha película, por ello viró la tarjeta y ahí observó el nombre de la chica aterradora frente a él, con una marcador azul y su número.

—Más te vale asistir mañana sin falta, oh te buscaré hasta el séptimo infierno para quebrarte cada uno de tus huesos ¡Me lo debes por el insulto!

—No era un...

—No me importa, te quiero ver ahí o sufrirás las consecuencias, Dragion —zanjó el tema y sonrió complacida, después de todo conseguiría que aquel muchacho la mirara lleno de admiración.

Con paso tranquilo se alejó del lugar, dejando al joven de cabellera rosada de culo contra el suelo frío, no fue hasta que los otros dos lo hallaron –gracias a la habilidad de Gajeel de conseguir información –, que su trasero agradeció volver a quedar tibio, ya se estaba entumiendo, necesitaba un café urgentemente.

Fue por ello que los tres de vuelta, llegaron a una de esas pequeñas pero cálidas cafeterías de las calles parisinas, donde un Gray muerto de frío, fue el primero en ordenar un chocolate bastante caliente, de mientras el oji verde explicaba algo nervioso toda la situación por la que había tenido que pasar en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que se encontraron separados en aquellas calles.

—... y por eso ahora mañana debo de ir a ese lugar —explicó con voz pasiva (igual a la de un corderito), mientras Gajeel terminaba su vaso de martini y Gray su chocolate blanco extra caliente.

—Vaya líos en los que te metes '_fireball_', mira que decirle eso a una mujer, que por lo testificado es bastante orgullosa... a veces dudo que realmente seas un genio —sonrió el de ojos carmesí.

—No termino de entender porque se enfureció tanto la señorita Ashley...

—Imagina el siguiente panorama, Natsu: ella es una de las estrellas del show (que por como la describes, es seguro), acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere así sea por las malas, aunque por lo visto es debido a su esfuerzo, ahora vas y le dices tu, un neoyorkino que esta de vacaciones, que preferirías nunca haber cruzado tu camino con semejante mujer —hizo una pausa para solicitar otro martini y cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha —, es lógico que su orgullo se vea afectado.

—Aunque no tendría porque, si fuera por Natsu (y por mi), nos gustaría pasar desapercibidos en la vida de cualquier mujer... nuestras madres incluidas en el paquete —interrumpió el Surge dando un sorbo como si nada a aquel hirviente chocolate blanco.

—Pero eso, Gray, es algo que la señorita no sabe... y sus madres tampoco —volvió a aclarar el del afro ligeramente divertido —, por suerte.

—E-en todo caso, les agradecería si mañana me acompañan a... —comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el chocolatoso.

—Ni loco, mañana según el reporte, va a haber una nevada y no pienso convertirme en paleta de Gray.

—A mi me interesa ver como termina la historia de ambos, quizás lo utilice para una historia en el futuro.

Lo bueno era que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos ¿No?

Esa noche con trabajos logró conciliar el sueño, ella era una mujer como nunca había conocido antes, de alguna manera era capaz de imaginarla en una fiera batalla o en un peligro mortal, saliendo ilesa de la situación y terminando por sonreír confiada en sí misma. Ella por su parte terminó los shows de esa noche con la cabeza en las nubes, mañana debía dar no el doscientos, sino el mil porciento de su esfuerzo para dejar al idiota asustadizo con la boca abierta, mañana era su turno de ser el centro del show y nadie le quitaría esa gloria.

Tardó dos años en llegar a aquel escenario y brillar como la estrella, que si bien otros días le tocaban a Juvia y a la molesta enana de Levy, ella brillaba los fines de semana, como una estrella fugaz refulgente que viaja sin rumbo pero no por ello deja de brillar, así era su vida... Siempre brilló por elección propia, aquel mundo la había fascinado desde los quince que trabajaba como mesera para sustentar el abuso que su madre alcohólica ejercía en ella y en su hermana menor, ahora Michelle estaba casada con un hombre (raro) que la quería, a pesar de ser bastante silencioso, la quería de verdad.

Quizás en el fondo solo esperaba que alguien la mirase con esos mismos ojos.

Pero tenía que ser realista, aquel era un cabaret y ella era una cabaretera, una de las estrellas pero no quitaba lo que era, a lo máximo que podía aspirar era a seguir en aquel trabajo toda su vida, hasta que fuera el tiempo de retirarse y pasar su vida adulta rememorando sus noches de éxito con un cigarrillo en los labios.

¿Pero que chica no sueña con su caballero que la rescata de la torre?

Fue así como el siguiente día llegó, decir que los nervios lo atormentaban totalmente era lo más acertado ¿Porque un chico se preocupa por que usar? Si no fuera porque Gajeel le dio un 'amistoso' golpe para que reaccionara, no hubiera escuchado su sugerencia de llevar una camisa vino con un traje negro, el chaleco llevaba acabados en un gris bastante oscuro y las mancuernillas de oro blanco combinaban con la bufanda blanca en su cuello, su cabello peinado (tanto como pudo... bueno, al menos lo cepilló) y tenía una apariencia decente.

A eso de las seis, después de un día de nerviosismo y una que otra burla de sus amigos, fue que dieron las seis y Gajeel junto a Natsu salieron del hotel con destino a aquel cabaret de renombre, el clima no era tormentoso pero justo como el Surge había dicho... estaba nevando; no tenían reservación pero bastó con que entregara la tarjeta que la rubia le había dado, para que los guiaran a una mesa cerca del escenario.

El encargado de llevarlos a dicho sitio estaba un tanto sorprendido, si bien era cierto que cada una de las chicas que pisaban el escenario como estrellas, tenían el privilegio de invitar a quien quisieran a aquella mesa durante sus espectáculos, solo había recibido de parte de la Ashley a su hermana menor y el marido serio de esta, nunca a nadie más, por eso varios de los comensales y una que otra bailarina que rondaba por el lugar, lo observaba como el espécimen más exótico del planeta, de mientras, el Bluefox conseguía bastantes datos.

El presentador dio paso a las luces del escenario y con el suave compás de _L'amour _de _Carla Bruni_, comenzó el show, ligeros movimientos de un par de mujeres en vestidos blancos al fondo, hipnotizantes y encantadores, fue cuando ella con ayuda de unos arneses negros, justo como un ángel caído, bajó al escenario a las últimas estrofas de la canción.

En cuanto la rubia estuvo liberada de los arneses fue que se pudo observar el vestuario que esta presentaba, un vestido de satín rojo de un solo tirante con apariencia abombada, escote de corazón y llegando a los tobillos, una apertura hasta medio muslo en ambos lados de la prenda, una cinta negra ajustaba la pequeña cintura de la Ashley, resaltando el prominente escote que poseía, a pesar de ello, sus labios tintados de un vino oscuro y del resto el maquillaje era natural.

Pestañas naturalmente rizadas, sus ojos solo con delineador negro resaltaban al cien su mirada indomable chocolatosa, no lucia vulgar, más bien daba la apariencia de ser una _femme fatale _lista para seducirte de forma sutil con esos labios y luego dejarte a medio acabar por no ser lo suficiente para aquella Venus encarnada; la mayoría contuvo la respiración ante tal figura y los ojos jade de Natsu encontraron con que aquel ángel desterrado, tenía tantas facetas y no solo causaba miedo en su persona... era una estrella con todo el dominio del lugar que pisaba.

La banda en vivo comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta que fue rápidamente dominada por los lentos movimientos que la estrella del espectáculo realizaba_: Peggy Lee _con su jazz _Why don't you do right?_

Complementado con la voz acromatizada de Lucy, fue induciendo a los presentes en el público y a uno que otro miembro del staff del sitio, como una musa en pleno 1942, sus movimientos coreográficos pero no mecánicos, naturales como respirar, la melodía y sus matices eran sencillamente envolventes y las reacciones de todos pasaron a segundo plano para ella cuando captó a aquel corderito en esa mesa, conteniendo el aire de la sorpresa y la emoción, una sonrisa seductora y mortal se dibujó en sus belfos coloreados y sus altos tacones resonaron en el lugar.

Sería correcto decir que el Dragion sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, Gajeel lo notó y siguió tomando nota mientras su whisky seco llegaba al final, lo mismo con la melodía, para el peli negro aquello lucia como una comedia romántica protagonizada por la coneja Jessica Rabbit y un pequeño dragón perdido en sus encantos... esa información valdría oro para la señora Dragion, pero sobre todo para él, tenía justo al frente a los protagonistas de su nueva novela.

La melodía finalizó y el mundo estalló en aplausos, el Dragion incluido en esa horda salvaje, de forma más pausada su compañero golpeaba sus palmas una contra la otra, ordenó otro whisky seco y observó burlonamente a su compañero y amigo ¿Esa era la chica que con una mirada lo volvió un huevo humano? Pues, debía de usar lentes cerca de las luces, porque en la oscuridad seductora, parecía que lo había atrapado en su red, pero solo parecía... si con simples movimientos y voces tranquilas bastaran para despertar algo en el genio (con su materia gris temporalmente fuera de servicio, por favor), otras chicas lo hubieran seducido previamente.

Al terminar la horda de aplausos fue que la rubia con el cabello suelto en forma de cascada con uno que otro rizo, bajó del escenario por enfrente, directamente caminando hasta la mesa donde Bluefox y su amigo se encontraban sentados, el peli negro se colocó de pie con su bebida a medida que la chica se acercaba, se alejó hacia la barra observando a su amigo, quien igualmente se había puesto de pie –modales a base de golpes de parte de su madre peli rosa –, para recibir a la chica.

—Menos mal que viniste, así no tendré que buscarte para una paliza —rompió ella el hielo, tomando asiento en la misma mesa, cruzando su pierna izquierda de forma lenta:

—S-si me pidió que viniera, debía venir... señorita Lucy.

—¿No estas muy elegante? Ayer lucias como el típico americano con esos vaqueros gastados, converse y esa chaqueta de lana roja ¿Qué le paso al osito miedoso?

—L-lo siento, no sabía que debía traer puesto y Gajeel m-me recomendó esta vestimenta... Lo lamento si no es apropiado.

—Cierra la boca, te dije que le irrita que tartamudees —gruñó la rubia y el peli rosa se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos, lucia raro usando traje.

Pero no por eso se veía mal.

Mordió su labio y repitió mentalmente la letra de la canción de Carla Bruni en su mente, la había elegido por algo en sus shows y era totalmente cierta... chasqueó la lengua irritada y prestó atención a la masa temblorina junto a ella, a decir verdad su mirada seguía siendo la de alguien intimidado, pero sobre todo, mostraba respeto hacia ella y un grado de admiración extraño... daba por hecho que ese chico tenía un grado de masoquista muy grave en él, era divertido pensarlo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estarás en Francia? —interrogó con firmeza la rubia, Natsu se atrevió a alzar un tanto la mirada.

—Solo este fin de semana, mi padre quiere que ayude con los preparativos navideños en casa pero mi madre lo mandó por un tubo y dijo que al menos debía salir de la casa y la universidad durante vacaciones... y después de unas amenazas terroríficas, acepté el viaje.

Era sorprendente como conseguía habla de su familia con tal naturalidad, también le sorprendió el hecho de confirmar que ese enano rosado sin duda era masoquista de familia, de otro modo no entendía como es que su padre seguía con tal mujer... se sonrojó un poco, la verdad ella tenía el mismo humor de perros y el compararse con aquel matrimonio resultó dañino para su salud mental_ "¡Merde!" _Gritó mentalmente tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento bizarro.

—Eres un niñito de papá llorón —soltó ella después de chasquear la lengua y hacer que el 'insultado' resultara nuevamente tenso.

—L-lo lamento señorita Lucy...

—Tsk, solo espera aquí, iré a cambiarme y nos largamos, he terminado esta noche. Dile a tu amigo que consiga un taxi porque tu me llevaras a cenar a un lugar caro y no acepto un 'No' por respuesta.

—No se preocupe señorita Ashley, de igual forma yo tenía pensado irme por mi cuenta, disfruten su velada... solo cuidado con los cambios de personalidad —una palmada al hombro de Natsu y se retiró, sus bebidas quedaban a cuenta del peli rosa y él iría bien librado.

Volvería al hotel sin ningún percance, oh esa fue su idea original, pues observar como un par de tipos arrinconaban en un callejón a una chica algo pequeña de cabello azul ligeramente oscuro, no pudo evitar suspirar e ir a ver que estaba sucediendo... aquella ciudad era un peligro para hombres con la guardia baja en sus corazones, pero era algo que el oji rojo sabría con su propia experiencia y el sabor a hierro de la sangre de un labio roto sería el recordatorio claro unos cuantos días, un sabor que combinado a uno agridulce, no olvidaría el resto de sus días... pero esa, esa es historia aparte, la historia del bohemio peli negro Gajeel Bluefox y la técnica de cabellos azulinos Levy Mcforest.

Natsu por su parte se quedó en aquella mesa con un vodka seco mientras esperaba a que llegara la rubia, al terminar su bebida pidió la cuenta de lo él y su amigo consumieron, para terminar pagando con su tarjeta. Para cuando la chica se presentó frente a él, llevaba unos ajustados vaqueros negros de cuero, una blusa blanca semi transparente que dejaba entre ver el sostén negro que llevaba sin verse vulgar, adjuntado a ello una chaqueta de cuero con una mascada al cuello, del color de la blusa.

A decir verdad no sabia como comportarse o que hacer, la que evidentemente llevaba las riendas en esa salida, era la chica con el cabello aun suelto cayendo en cascada; el día de mañana se iría en el vuelo de la noche, esperando que el clima diera oportunidad y la nevada no fuera peor.

Acomodó su bufanda de tal forma que cubriera parcialmente la nariz rosada que resentía el frío bastante, su mirada se desviaba del asfalto a la figura a su costado, estaba nervioso pues en verdad no tenia ni idea de que hacer, antes de esa especie de... cita, solo había salido con una chica: Yukino Aguria, tenía un carácter más mandón que su madre y más agresivo que el de la rubia, pero era bastante linda...

No debía pensar esas cosas, debía de concentrarse en el presente.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? —sugirió, mientras la mente del rosado volvía a la tierra —. Obviamente pagas tu.

—C-claro señorita Lucy...

—Solo Lucy ¿De acuerdo? —bufó ella y sonrió complacida cuando el chico asintió.

—Como d-digas, Lucy.

—Es exacto como lo digo Natsu, ahora vamos por esos tragos.

¿Lugar en el que terminaron? El bar Edolas, siempre frecuentado por la chica y por ello cuando el bartender observó que esta llegó con compañía, se sorprendió... igual que muchos otros. Nadie se atrevió a mencionar palabra hasta que la esposa del bartender se acercó a los recién llegados.

—_Hey Lu ¿Ya terminó el show?_ —la mencionada asintió —. _¿Y este joven tan bien_ _parecido?_

—_Se llama Natsu, es americano, pero entiende el francés muy bien_ —aquel chico dio un paso atrás de la rubia, quien rodó los ojos y lo tomó del cuello para llevarlo frente a ella —. _Natsu, ella es Mirajane Dreyar, Mira, el es Natsu Dragion, un osito miedoso._

_—M-mucho gusto señorita Mira._

Bueno, con dicha presentación no se puede decir que no es un miedoso.

El resto de la noche, la pareja se la pasó bastante bien en compañía de todos los del lugar, inclusive se atrevió a beber uno de los vasos eléctricos del esposo de Mirajane y dueño del local, Laxus era un hombre pacífico, casi un _hippie_ si lo piensas, pues no le gusta la violencia ni un poco... a menos que te metas con su esposa y sus cuñados, ahí si es el mismo demonio encarnado, después de todo no perdió ninguna pelea en el ring durante sus años de boxeador y aun estaba en forma.

Entre charla y charla, amenaza por aquí y lloriqueos por allá, Lucy se encargó de conseguir más datos del universitario, además de convertirlo en el nuevo bufón de los presentes en el lugar, no todos los días alguien tenía los suficientes de llamar a Lucy Ashley aterradora y seguir vivo; las dos de la mañana y era hora de volver a casa, aunque la oji café se negó de que la dejara en la puerta y que el llorón se conformara con dejarla a una calle de su vivienda.

Lo que seguramente la sorprendió de todo aquello, fue el hecho de aquel cambio tan radical, pues al subirse al coche, aquel tartamudeo y mirada miedosa, cambió completamente a una segura de si mismo, fuerte y con voz demandante, era como el terminar una cara diferente en un cubo de esos de colores, algo tan distinto que resulta emocionante, por un momento sintió ganas de que la dejara en la entrada de aquel edificio y la despidiera con una sonrisa...

Con el rostro encendido como farol navideño, le gritó que se detuviera a una manzana de su hogar, Natsu , aunque extrañado, le hizo caso y orilló el coche, Lucy bajó y dio un portazo, masculló un adiós inentendible antes de casi salir corriendo de ahí a pesar de sus altas botas negras.

—¡Hey Lucy! —escuchó que él la llamaba y viró su rostro solo un poco, solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa cálida perteneciente al Dragion en el coche —. Me divertí mucho en esta cita, cuidate.

3... 2... 1... ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la Ashley se extendió hasta las orejas de la misma, atinando únicamente a seguir caminando hasta la entrada del edificio, subiendo de prisa por el elevador hasta su apartamento, lo último que necesitaba eran esa clase de gestos, eran esa clase de sentimientos... quizá debió de haber pasado de largo a aquella bolita humana y su vida seguiría como si nada, pero ahora estaba ahí, con la espalda contra la entrada de su hogar, tratando de hacer que su pulso volviera a la normalidad... no podía ser posible, no para ella...

Pero él sabia que lo que sentía era real, por todos los motores ¡Era más que obvio! Así como era obvio que su padre le había heredado lo masoquista al extremo, después de todo la magia de la ciudad del amor había actuado desde el momento en el que perdió de vista a sus amigos y se encontró con esa maravillosa chica dos años mayor que él... pero eso no importaba.

No durmió, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos concibió una hora de sueño, cada uno con su propio tabú, pero pensando uno en el otro, llegando a sus propias conclusiones...

El domingo llegó, las maletas hechas y los tres se encontraron en la suite presidencial a medio día con los almuerzos con ellos, Gajeel tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda y no explicó bien a bien que le había sucedido, solo que en año nuevo lo sabrían... duda general. Después del resumen del oji rojo de la noche hasta que se separó del peli rosa, avergonzándolo de paso, fue que Dragion relató todo lo que había pasado.

Consiguió una mirada burlona del Bluefox y una compasiva del oji gris, cuando terminó fue el turno de Gray de platicar de su ángel recién descubierto, que lo regañó por estar usando todas las cobijas del cuarto además de los suéteres y abrigos, aquella Venus de nombre Juvia era parte del aseo del hotel durante los fines de semana... las cosas que puedes averiguar en una noche si eres tan... apasionado, como Gray, pueden ser muchas.

Después de ello quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto a eso de las nueve, hora y media antes de su vuelo, por ello Natsu de inmediato corrió al centro comercial a comprar un collar para aquella rubia, un pequeño zafiro cortado como una estrella dentro de una diminuta cajita de cristal que al girarlo, la estrella gira con ella al lado contrario.

Era un lindo regalo, cualquier cosa combinaba con aquel ángel caído, por ello es que al terminar las compras casi voló para llegar a la zona donde la noche anterior había dejado a Lucy, fue cuando la observó caminando con algunas bolsas de comestibles, bajó corriendo del auto aunque al terminar frente a ella estaba encogido en hombros y con las rodillas temblando... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Oh mierda, entra el MPT... miedo, pánico y terror.

La rubia frunció su entre cejo y justo cuando iba a hablar para saber que carajos hacía ahí cuando se estaba resignando a no verlo de nuevo y así poder dejar de lado ese estúpido palpitar emocionado que en esos instantes estaba presente, cuando el chico gelatina habló, sorprendiéndola (e irritándola, que no le gusta que tartamudee).

—Buenas tardes Lucy... y-yo... quería verte d-de nuevo lo m-más pronto posible —¿Si lo dijo en voz alta? Bueno, ¿Si lo habló y no solo lo pensó? Wow, eso es nuevo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No debiste venir Natsu, vamos, vete antes de que... —primer punto, el peli rosa se sorprendió de el tono de la chica con una nota de pánico en su voz, segundo, no lo había golpeado... tercero, la voz detrás de él erizó sus cabellos.

_—Lucy, que bueno que te veo, hermosa _—de un salto terminó tras la chica, quien rodó los ojos ante esa reacción, Rogue Cheney suele asustar a todos menos a Sting, su cuñado, quien es el único capaz de ponerle un alto.

_—Si, Rogue... mañana me pagan en el trabajo así que mañana te paso el dinero ¿De acuerdo? Llevo algo de prisa, así que adiós._

_—No es tan sencillo Lucy, los intereses siguen creciendo, tu sabes que hay otra forma de pagarme, solo es cosa de que aceptes..._

_—No seré tu puta solo por una deuda de cinco mil euros, ya te dije, mañana te pago._

_—Con los intereses son diez mil, Lucy._

_—¿Qué? Ni dos meses han pasado del préstamo eres una rata._

_—Una a la que le debes y le interesas, y Lucy... siempre obtengo lo que quiero y ese es un hecho irrefutable._

La chica fue sorprendida por dos personas a sus costados, la habían tomado por sorpresa y casi la arrastran al auto si no fuera porque notó como golpeaban al peli rosado, Lucy se aferró a uno de los postes ignorando sus víveres en el suelo y golpeó a los chicos que la tenían atrapada. Un golpe en el estómago, una nariz rota y una patada en la entre pierna dejó fuera de circulación a esos tipos.

—¡Natsu!

El nombrado respingó, si lo comparaba a las palizas que recibía desde pequeño por ser un super dotado, no dolían nada esas patadas, por ello ocupó su cerebro para captar como había estacionada una motocicleta y uno de los tres tipos que lo golpeaban llevaba un tubo de hierro, además de estar cerca de aquel vehículo. Sonrió y con las fuerzas que tenía se levantó y subió a la moto verde de aquel tipo, encendió el motor con las llaves pegadas y dibujó una sonrisa altanera cuando paseó entre sus manos aquel tubo.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al notar como uno de los que había sujetado a Lucy la hería en el brazo, eso lo irritó y movió la moto sobre la acera, golpeando a los tres abusones y arrojando el tubo en la cara del desgraciado que lastimó a la rubia.

—_Vaya, tu amigo tiene algo de carácter..._

_—Vete a la mierda_ —respondió Natsu abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

—_Extranjero ¿Eh?_

_—No te interesa._

_—¡Me interesa...! Oh si, porque dejaste a mis chicos como unos principiantes por ella —_señaló a la rubia quien lo fulminó con la mirada y arrebató una risa seca de la garganta del Cheney, ese tipo con su cicatriz a medio rostro era de temer.

—_Mañana te pagará lo que debe, te doy los intereses de una vez... pero no volverás a molestarla. Nunca._

_—A ver si entiendo... —_dijo el de la cicatriz mientras se cruzaba de brazos _—. Tu me das cinco mil euros ahorita y yo dejo a la Lady Di por la paz... es un trato._

El oji jade sacó su cartera y de esta varios billetes, el dinero que el mismo había ahorrado para comprar un coche nuevo, pero era para una mejor inversión. Entregó el dinero sin soltar a la Ashley, fue cuando Rogue sacó una _Glock G-18_ y pegó un tiro al brazo del Dragion... una sirena sonó, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía, el de cabello bicolor chasqueó la lengua y corrió a su auto dejando atrás a todos los tipos de du séquito.

Para cuando Natsu recuperó el sentido después del shock, estaba hecho bolita en el suelo de la estación, donde Lucy rendía declaración a la jefa del departamento Erza Mystogan, la recién esposa del Ministro Jellal Mystogan, después de darle primeros auxilios, por fortuna la bala pasó como un roce en el brazo únicamente. El camino a la casa de la rubia fue algo tenso, a pesar de ser solo una estación de subterráneo la que viajaron, con pocos transeúntes y el vagón vacio Natsu habló:

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—¿En serio? Eres un imbécil, casi te mata de un tiro y tu haciéndote el valiente. —Se acercó a él y golpeó con los puños cerrados su pecho. _—¡Idiota, estúpido!_ ¡De verdad me asuste de perderte! ¡Eres el máximo imbécil que he conocido! Y no me hables hasta que me calme.

Joder con ese imbécil, la asustaba, la salvaba, la hacía preocuparse, sencillamente era un idiota trastornado que literalmente la estaba volviendo loca, eran las cuatro y pico de la tarde y ella estaba exhausta mentalmente. En estado autómata volvió a su casa seguida por un nervioso Dragion, quien metía la mano a sus bolsillos cada tres segundos, abrió la puerta después de bajar el elevador y entró.

No estaba del todo desordenado pero no estaba todo en su lugar, no importaba, llegó y se tiró a su sofá de tres plazas, Natsu se quedó de pie frente al sillón en silencio, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla... varias veces. Lucy suspiró y se levantó para quedar sentada en el medio, haló del brazo sano al chico para que quedara sentada a su lado.

—¿Te está doliendo?

—N-no, curaron bien la herida.

—Me refiero al los golpes en el estómago, imbécil.

—Ah... No, estoy acostumbrado a golpes fuertes... al equipo de americano le gustaba usarme de práctica e-en vez de practicar conmigo.

—Eres todo un caso...

Lucy suspiró y se permitió pasar los dedos sobre la tela de la playera negra con dorado de manga larga del chico, nunca le gustó observar los maltratos a las personas, por ello pagaba con dificultad aquella carrera de medicina en la universidad de la ciudad parisina, irónicamente la razón por la que ahora el oji jade esta herido, era un desastre cuando no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Natsu colocó su mano sobre la de la rubia, brindándole una cálida sensación de alivio de forma inmediata, ella suspiró de forma relajada y condujo sus manos al rostro marfilado del joven menor que ella... sin previo aviso lo besó.

Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, de alguna manera, aquella era la forma que Lucy tenía para saber que Natsu estaba ahí y siempre estaría para ella... pero no podía quedarse simplemente ahí, no cuando él corresponde de esa manera deliciosamente torpe. De un dulce y suave vals se volvió un tango pasional y entregado, tantos sentimientos en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas los estaba haciendo perder la cabeza... un poco más juntos... un poco más y el peli rosa terminó de espalda contra el sofá.

¿Porque mentir u ocultarlo a estas alturas? Es verdad que tuvo una novia... a los doce, hasta los dieciséis que ella se volvió miss popular y lo dejó... por ello decir que era tan casto como llegó al mundo no era algo tan equivocado. Ella por su parte a lo largo de su vida había estado con algunos chicos, si bien el primero fue por amor, se podría decir que sus encantos los ha usado para obtener lo que quiere...

El verse entre el sofá y aquella rubia acorralándolo con los brazos a los costados de su cabeza, pasó saliva y sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo un poco de color hasta encenderse totalmente, era un hecho que quería besarla de nuevo, tal vez por eso fue que acercó tímidamente sus manos a la cintura de la rubia para atraerla hacia él de una manera un poco torpe, aunque realmente romántica.

Como en el resto del tiempo juntos, fue ella quien llevó el control de todo, a pesar de ello aquella experiencia la vivieron juntos a su máxima experiencia, experimentando, explorando cada parte de su contrario, cada caricia, cada beso, cada toque, cada sensación... el tener sus suaves manos dibujando mapas en la piel de su espalda y su abdomen, el sentirla descubrir debajo de cada prenda un trozo de piel nuevo y dispuesto a brindar mil experiencias, escuchar cada indicación susurrada contra la piel de su clavícula para luego ser interrumpida por un suspiro complacido o un gemido oculto en su cuello.

Si tuviera que describir aquellas sensaciones, sabía que no encontraría las palabras correctas, para la Ashley era la primera vez que se sentía en el límite entre el cielo y el infierno, porque sabía que tanto placer era digno de aquel lugar envuelto en llamas, sin embargo era tan dulzón y a la vez tan picante aquel sabor brindado de los labios y los besos del peli rosa, que llevarla al límite era relativamente fácil; descubrir mutuamente aquellos puntos fue una experiencia inolvidable, grabaron con fuego en sus memorias cada rincón de la anatomía de su amante.

El alcanzar la cúspide del placer la primera vez entre ambos, fue solo el preludio para una sesión de entrega total, los segundos pasaban y sus respiraciones parecían unirse en una sola sinfonía, varias treguas en aquella entrega y volver a comenzar, pero cada vez de forma diferente, cada ocasión más familiar, más natural, pero siempre distinta, sensaciones al límite entre los dos, a flor de piel, como un apasionado baile, porque escucharla su nombre susurrado en los labios ajenos era el elixir más delicioso, incluso más que la misma gloria.

Ella, atrevida, firme y quizá algo ruda, exigente pero tierna en cada momento juntos...

Él, tímido, curioso, cálido, suave y con un instinto bastante natural para el asunto de amor y otros detalles...

Complementos de un solo ser, aquel apartamento fue testigo de una entrega total, cuerpo, alma, corazón... los sillones, la cama, la tina de aquel baño, la altura resultó volverse algo agradable a la hora de volverse un solo ser, a pesar de la timidez inicial del peli rosa, sus brazos fuertes consiguieron que se sintiera reconfortada y hasta protegida, la herida de su brazo fue rozada con dulzura y las yemas de los delgados dedos de la oji marrón brindaron caricias reconfortantes a su abdomen magullado... un paraíso individual.

Sentados en el sillón donde todo aquel juego comenzó, Natsu abrazándola por la espalda, mientras Lucy juega con los bordes de las mangas de la chaqueta del chico, el reloj marcaba las ocho cuarenta y el sabor de esas crepas saladas no era ni el mínimo a lo que el de la despedida estaba presente.

—Entonces... tu vuelo es el de las diez y media.

—Pero debo estar a las nueve para documentar el equipaje.

—... Entonces vamos, tengo que dejarte en el aeropuerto, no quiero que alguien más además de mi, te intimide en ese lugar.

La rubia se levantó de un salto y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la pérdida del calor ajeno, contuvo el suspiro y arregló su largo cabello de tal forma que cayera por su hombro derecho, con una chaqueta azul marino y un sencillo blusón abombado sobre unos vaqueros holgados, fue que salió de su casa, reaccionando lento fue que el Dragion salió tras ella, encontrándola de pie esperando el elevador.

Palabras fingidas de molestia, regaños estúpidos y juegos sin sentido, es el adiós y el perdón lo que más difícil es por pronunciar, aunque siempre existe la esperanza para ambos casos: el obtener indulgencia y un reencuentro deseado, aunque la amargura en el corazón siempre existirá.

Las almas taciturnas de dos enamorados a punto de despedirse, buscan de alguna forma un encanto o una palabra que no cause una enorme sevicia en sus vidas, a sabiendas de que eso es imposible... Lucy siempre tuvo un gusto oculto por la lectura, no era una arraigada lectora pero sin duda le agradaba, su corazón, irrefutablemente repetía aquellas frases que en algún momento le sonaron tan cursis para alguien tan ruda y tosca como ella lo es en sí..

Si le dieran a elegir entre seguir su vida como antes de conocer al chico americano, el no haberlo conocido y seguir la historia con el curso normal... no dudaría en seguir su camino, porque era una mujer decidida, en un principio al notar la calidez de dicha sonrisa, Lucy quiso no volver a verlo en su vida, pero ese idiota va y arriesga su vida solo por una chica como ella, con problemas graves tanto al demostrar sus sentimientos como al aceptar los de las demás personas... sin olvidar su tendencia a la agresividad extrema inclusive contra amigos cercanos.

El viaje fue una eternidad para aquellos en cada asiento, la Ashley estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de aquel cambio de personalidad casi extremo del chico de ojos verdes, casi, porque ese enorme corazón entregado nunca dejaría de ser como es sin importar en que vehículo estuviera.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Soy el imbécil que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, Lucy, probablemente desde que te vi salir de aquel callejón de darle seguramente una paliza a esos idiotas.

Inserte golpe en el brazo de Dragion a la vista de la de blondos cabellos.

—Sin duda eres un imbécil... —habló con las mejillas tintadas de carmín, terminando por susurrar —, pero mentiría si digo que no estoy igual que tú.

Dejar el auto en el registro donde lo rentó, llevar el equipaje a registrar y tratar de localizar a sus amigos, iba diez minutos tarde pero suponía que no se exasperarían, la verdad fue una gran sorpresa el saber que fue el primero en llegar y documentar el equipaje, Gray llegó con una marca clara de dedos en su mejilla izquierda pero con una sonrisa de idiota (similar a la suya). Gajeel, misterioso como siempre, apareció mientras pedía disculpas por el retraso, no decía mucho pero si llegabas a preguntar, seguramente averiguaría que estuviste haciendo tu.

No hay plazo que no se venza ni fecha que no se cumpla, mucho menos hora que no llegue, Lucy Ashley nunca maldijo tanto a un reloj como aquella noche, era una fuerza que apresaba su corazón y sus pulmones, hace tanto que el ardor de sus ojos no se hacía presente, no desee que su padre Jude murió y las dejó a ella y a Michelle solas con su madre.

La primera llamada se dio después de dejar todo arreglado, fue cuando Natsu recordó algo importante. Buscó en su chaqueta y consiguió dar con una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul celeste, se retiró la bufanda que tanto le gustaba y la dobló de tal forma que acolchonó perfectamente dicha cajita.

—Yo... compré este obsequio para ti, Lucy... estaba pensando en darte en el apartamento pero con todo lo sucedido, ni si quiera lo recordé hasta ahora. Espero te guste.

—Más te vale así sea, Natsu —tomó la cajita y cuando quiso notarlo, el chico de cabellos rosados estaba colocando su preciada bufanda en el cuello de la de ojos marrones que en esos momentos luchaban por no dejar derramar ni una sola lágrima por aquella despedida.

Pero caprichoso de su cuerpo, va y hace lo contrario a lo que ella tenía pensado: de un golpe en el brazo y posiblemente una quebradora, terminó por sujetar su chaqueta y abrazarlo por el cuello. No quería alejarse, pero la segunda llamada rompió el ambiente que muchos observaban (ya sea disimuladamente o no) con cierta pena o envidia... una pareja separada y posiblemente sin posibilidades de encontrarse de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a decirme adiós porque juro esa herida en el brazo dolerá poco a comparación de lo que soy capaz de hacer... —el murmullo en el lóbulo de la oreja de Natsu lo hizo asentir con parsimonia...

—Nos vemos pronto, Lucy.

_"La vida sigue –dicen –, pero no siempre es verdad. A veces la vida sigue. A veces solo pasan los días."_

Durante las vacaciones el amor puede surgir a la vuelta de la esquina gracias a esa extraña magia, un bicho que te ataca en contra de tu voluntad, pero si eres de los afectados, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. No fue lo mismo para la futura enfermera, no fue lo mismo después de ese amago de despedida sellada con un beso agridulce. No fue lo mismo para el genio del MIT, quien a pesar de sus notas, todo el mundo lo notaba nefelibato, sin ignorar el hecho de que su tartamudeo había disminuido evidentemente.

Los días transcurren muy lento cuando estas consiente de su valor, a pesar de uno que otro contacto ocasional durante el primer mes antes de volver a la escuela, no volvieron a cruzar palabra, sin embargo en año nuevo justo como prometió el Bluefox, la sorpresa llegó en forma de una pequeña chica de alborotados cabellos azulinos y una actitud bastante segura de sí misma: Levy Mcforest, la novia del amigo de Natsu y Gray.

Los años transcurren y aunque la distancia se vuelve un impedimento, siempre existe alguna manera para que las noticias vuelen. No era de extrañar que el genio del MIT, terminando la maestría, fundara una empresa con ayuda de sus padres y que actualmente fuera una de las distribuidoras de autos eléctricos más famosa y acaudalada de aquel país americano.

Siete años habían transcurrido desde aquellas vacaciones invernales, siete años sin saber de ella, siete años sin poder volver a su lado. Su carácter igual de noble llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres casamenteras del país, en general de múltiples nacionalidades, existían rumores en torno a su persona bastante divertidos y algunos un tanto más realistas.

Que si era asexual, homosexual, que tenía una amante diferente cada noche o que si su corazón sencillamente ya tenía dueña... durante las entrevistas se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa y listo.

Un año después de aquella historia extranjera, Gajeel publicó su primer libro justo antes de casarse con aquella pequeña chica, de alguna manera Natsu nunca lo había leído, pero el título le decía todo_ "Mouling d' or"_ o_ "Molino dorado"_, era un juego de palabras que aquellos que supieran la historia detrás de aquellas letras o nombres cambiados, entendería. Natsu entendía el mensaje.

Gray se había vuelto un productor de Broadway muy reconocido, fue gracias a aquello que se reencontró con su amor eterno, quien tras varias insistencias y uno que otro golpazo (a Gray), al fin le aceptó una cita... no fue una sorpresa para sus amigos más cercanos el que dos años después se convirtieran en marido y mujer, para establecerse en la ciudad de New York.

¿Qué sucede cuando la magia quiere brindarte de nuevo esa oportunidad única de ser feliz por segunda vez?

Su actual residencia en la ciudad neoyorkina, era lo más alto de un edificio exclusivo con una vista impresionante, no tanto como el Empire State pero sin duda existía un bello amanecer y una puesta de sol envidiable en aquel lugar; pero durante el invierno el trabajo parecía absorberlo de forma sorprendente, casi como si a drede el universo conspirara para que no tuviera tiempo de recordarla... por eso durante las noches podía tener todo el tiempo del mundo, deseando envolverla en sus brazos y refulgir con ella todo ese sentimiento como en el apartamento de París.

Pasear mientras un poco de nieve inunda la ciudad a finales de Diciembre, es lo más cercano a ese día que logró hacer desde entonces, pero cuando ni ella contesta una llamada ¿Qué puedes hacer? Solo lo que él hizo, insistir durante dos años enteros.

Un par de adolescentes salieron corriendo de aquella callejuela de la ciudad de New York, llevando con ellos un labio roto y magulladuras varias, fue cuando una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años, de cabellos rosas hasta por debajo de los hombros, una bufanda blanca al cuello, una chaqueta larga hasta cubrir sus pantorrillas, una falda azul resaltando a penas y un poco debajo de la chaqueta con medias de lana abrigadoras con dibujos de estrellas en ellas... pero fueron esos ojos, esa recia mirada, lo que lo hizo contener el aliento.

—¡La próxima vez que se burlen de mis insultos ingleses o de mi cabello, haré que lleguen a la vejes más rápido que decir sconnes, estúpidos! —la pequeña por su voz aniñada se le lograron bajar unos años, de seis no pasaba, sin embargo centró la mirada en el señor frente a ella, esperando que dijera alguna cosa como "eso no es de señoritas" o cosas como esas.

Pero digamos que en tu interior sientes algo, llámalo corazonada o locura-por-tantos-años-esperando-un-milagro.

Así que hizo lo único a lo que pudo atenerse... se hizo una bolita humana, bolita a la cual una preocupada niña comenzó a picar ignorando los "Lo lamento" de parte del hombre con complejo de roca en penitencia...

—¡Nashi, más te vale aparecer pronto o el castigo no será nada que puedas comparar!

Existía una magia más allá de cada quien, pero es de cada uno aprovechar las oportunidades... sobre todo cuando es la segunda oportunidad con ese molino dorado que azotó tu universo entero.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Holis (?) YO juro y perjuro que tengo un problema con el Edo-NaLu... well, dejo esto por aquí como parte del reto del forito de Fairy Tail del resumen xD! ... Si les arden los ojosbpor la extención, una disculpa grande :3**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>×º°"˜`"°º×<em>

…

…

¿Reviews? Y No te toca recalentado el 1ero (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
